In the arms of darkness
by Gruzzee
Summary: Ryou is beaten and tormented to the point of suicide but what happens when one of his tormentors has a "change of heart? Incomplete
1. Default Chapter

Gruzzee: well this once was my first fanfiction ever written but for some reason it got deleted so well here it is I love this fic and I hope you do to

Cazi: yeah, now read

**Black Love**

The banging noises echoed off the walls as a small albino boy was slung across the hallway between his and his other half's, his "Yami's", souls he bit back a pain filled scream not willing to show the shadow his weakness the tall form loomed over him his eyes turning a slightly bloody color his white spiked hair casting a horrifying silhouette in the light that was leaking from Ryou's soul room the spirit swooped down in front of him almost at eye level and reached up to grab the boys hair. Ryou crumpled to the floor in a ball narrowly evading the hand; this just enraged the spirit even more as Ryou quickly tried to scurry back into his own soul room. He reached down and grabbed Ryou and caught his hair, his long spidery fingers curling into the snowy white hair, he lifted him up off the floor a good four inches just by his hair. He used his other hand to cup his face

"Scream for me, let me hear your pain" the spirit said wiping a small trickle of blood that was coming out of his mouth. Ryou just shook his head trying to pry the shadows entrapping fingers out of his hair;

"Scream!" he shouted shaking him and slamming him against the wall knocking the breath out of Ryou with a gasp, he switched his hand from his hair to his neck all Ryou could get out was a whimpered

"No, Bakura" scratching at the spirits claws which were choking him. Bakura dropped Ryou back onto the floor but just as he was gaining his balance to run Bakura's fist slammed into his stomach extremely high.

There was a high pitched cry that resounded through the corridor as Bakura heard a satisfying crack on his third punch. Ryou slouched down to the floor crying blood slowly seeping out off his nose and mouth, bruises now covered his body including the huge one on his stomach where Bakura had broken a couple of his lower ribs

"you wuss you'll never amount to anything you'll always be right here under my boot" he said kicking the sobbing boy across the hall with another pain filled scream he lay there immobile with a small puddle of blood forming under him right next to his soul room door. Bakura opened his door with nothing but cold darkness waiting behind it

"See you later, wuss" he said slamming the door behind him with a cruel twisted laugh. Poor Ryou barely managed to drag himself back into his own room where he lay on a soft bed and fell asleep to allow the magic to heal his wounds and all was dark.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Ryou awoke in his own bedroom which consisted of a flat mattress an old pillow a couple of worn out and slightly bloodied sheets with his backpack sitting in the corner and a set dresser drawers with one of the legs broken off. To Ryou this gloomy place was his only safe place it was the small attic of his home; he had chosen to move up here one night when his father came home drunk, a habit which the man had committed to daily since his mother had died. He arose, feeling like he'd been hit by an 18 wheeler (thanks to Bakura) and did his normal routine. he'd wake up get dressed in his average blue jeans and blue and white striped T-shirt; he'd try to tame his messy white hair and pull it back into a pony-tail. Then he would pick up his backpack and as quietly as possible creep past his father, who was passed out on the couch normally, and try to grab a piece of toast and get out the door and on his way to school without waking his father which rarely didn't happen.

He still felt tired as hell he just wished he could go back to sleep instead of listening to Mr.Wainwrite (A.N: he use to be my art teacher) teaching math as he laid his head on his desk.

"Ryou, Ryou?" someone whispered

"Huh?" he looked up from his arms

"Ryou, so glad you could join us back in class, now read the first problem. Ryou looked down at the book he hadn't even opened, someone tapped him on the shoulder he turned around to see Yugi

"Page 243" he whispered. Ryou turned around and flipped open his book, geometry,

"Erm, (A.N: I'm too lazy to write it in I'll let you guys do that)" he finished and the teacher went on with the class keeping his eye on Ryou. When class was done he met Yugi at the door

"Thanks a lot Yugi" he said looking down at the tricolor haired boy

"No problem but you really should get some more sleep tonight Mr.Wainwrite hates anyone who slacks off in his class.

"Thanks" he said rubbing the back of his head; the rest of the day passed without much trouble until 3:00 when school let out. Ryou was kneeling next to his locker to get some books for homework when he was roughly picked up by the collar of his shirt and slammed into the lockers

"Ryouuu" the bully's voice drawled

"Guess what day it is"

"Um, Friday?" he said innocently

"Yup, and you know what Friday means dontcha"

"Leave Ryou alone day?" he said again innocently

"Wrong!" the bully again slammed him against the locker and punched him in the stomach he grabbed his arm and twisted it around behind him until Ryou heard an audible snap! As the bully broke his wrist he let him go and while Ryou sat on the floor cradling his wrist the bully rummaged through his back pack and took every cent he had and left him to cry. Ryou stood and picked up his backpack with his good hand 'why couldn't he have taken the ring' he thought sadly as he walked home through the rain

--Oh so you don't want me any more eh? -- He heard Bakura's voice whisper evilly in his head

/n-n-n-no./ Ryou responded fearfully

--good cause I don't want to lose my little playmate to that big oaf though I must say he'd put more of a challenge-- he cackled as Ryou open the door of his house, a disgusting little house the paint was pealing, the shutters where hanging off their hinges any plants in the lot where dead or dying, the place had really gone to the rats after his mother died. What he hadn't noticed though when he opened the door was the drunken father that awaited him

"Where have ya been brat?" he said gaining Ryou's attention

"Ummm… I was at s-scho-ool dad" he said trying to creep up the stairs and into his room no such luck for him his father grabbed his ankle and threw him back down the stairs and into the banister hitting his head on it. His father towered over him

"I said where were you?" he said holding Ryou up close to him he could smell the disgusting alcohol on his breath and decided to just shut up lest he make things worse his father just threw him up against the stairs and started to kick him in the side ignoring Ryou's cries of pain his father finally gave up on pulverizing his son and with a sadistic laugh that almost matched Bakura's he left the house to go get even more drunk with some of his buddies.

Ryou lay there in a whimpering heap slowly crawling up the stairs. He finally made it to his room and locked the door he reached under his bed and grabbed the first aid kit and stated to wrap his wrist in an ace bandage and bandaged up all the cuts and wrapped another bandage around his chest.

"Why me?" he said

"Why ME!" he shouted breaking down and crying into his hands; he was nice, he never fought back, he never started fights, he had at least a couple good friends, he was even considered the kindest guy at school. Why did he have to be the target board for the world's darts? And with that he fell asleep on the floor crying.

Cazi: staring bug eyed wow that was actually pretty good for your first fic

Gruzzee: no it wasn't I've hurt Ryou poor Ryou I'm sorry flame me if you wish

Bakura: huggles Ryou plushie darn right how could you even think of me doing that to Ryou

Gruzzee: this ain't over yet it can only get better from here eh? R & R pleez

Cazi: You'd better! Or else I'll sic my dogs on you. cackling

Gruzzee: Cazi!


	2. soulroom suprise

Gruzzee: Hi it's us again and yet again I do not own Yu-gi-oh, if I did then I would be rich and living in a mansion in Japan.

Cazi: Hey Gruzzee you seen where Bakura went I've got some thing to show him evil grin

Gruzzee: I haven't seen im' I thought he was with you what do you want to show him?

Cazi: this pulls in Yami in his Egyptian cloths

Yami: what am I doing here?

Gruzzee: squee YAMI!!! bear hugs him

Yami: choking Help meee!

Cazi: Gruzzee, get off him I still need him

Gruzzee: still holding on possessively Grrrr!

Cazi: if you don't let him go you'll never know how he killed TK Bakura

Gruzzee:lets go he kills him?

Cazi: grabs Yami and resumes Bakura hunting

Gruzzee: no wait don't take im' yet Cazi! Oh well I guess I'll just start with out him

-- TEXT-- Bakura mind speaking

'Thought' personal thoughts

"Speaking" speaking to someone or self

/TEXT/ Ryou mind speaking

_Dreaming_ dream sequence

_Dream sequence_

"_Mommy, what's wrong?" a five year old Ryou is sitting next to his mothers bed his mother had just gone into a fit of hacking and coughing. _

"_Mommy?" _

"_Sorry, Ryou mommy can't play right now" _

"_Why not?" _

"_Ryou, hunny, mommy's not feeling to good maybe later" _

"_Promise?" Ryou's mother smiles _

"_Promise."_

_Every thing goes white and the same room appears again. Little Ryou is stand next to his father in his mothers bedroom his mother is still in the bed _

"_good-bye Ryou" she says taking the child's hand in hers _

"_mommy don't go you said you'd play with me, you pwomised" _

"_sorry, Ryou hunny, these thing happen" she heaved a large sigh and breathed her last _

"_mommy? Mommy!?" little Ryou yelled shaking her hand _

"_mommy wake up! Please wake up!" Ryou's father walked over and put a hand on his shoulder._

_End dream_

With Bakura

Bakura lay back on his bed in his soul room; a cloudy purple and black room that always seemed to be changing shapes. He lay there board out of his mind (not that he had one) he had a bunch of darts in his one hand there was a dart board on the "ceiling" and he was lazily picking up the darts and chucking them at the board (A.N: Isn't that dangerous?). Suddenly a scream erupted in the back of his mind making him jump and drop a couple of darts.

'Great, Bakura, an infamous tombrobber of ancient Egypt and you get jumpy at a little bitsy scream' he chided. Since he was board anyway he decided to torment his other half. He rose from the bed and chucked the rest of the darts t the board making it sink back into the "ceiling" and made the door appear he walked out into the hallway and opened the other door slowly as if he was expecting something to jump out and kill him. (A.N: here lion, lion, lion, heheheh) He squinted into the light that came to him his eyes becoming about the size of pin points as they adjusted. The small room still looked like a child's room with toys scattered all over the floor the walls where a light yellow color, but what caught his attention was a large chunk of the wall looked as though it had be splattered with fresh blood it was the corner where Ryou's bed was and there lay Ryou curled up into a ball on top of the covers his eyes were snapped wide open.

"Ryouuu" Bakura growled that alone normally woke the boy easily he approached the bloody part of the room he wave his hand in front of the boy's face

"Hey kid!" he yelled, Bakura had never seen the kid like this, and if he was trying to scare him it was kind of working.

"Hey wake up kid" 'Good Bakura you don't even know his name' he thought shaking Ryou good and hard

"No" Ryou whispered.

"What did you say?" Ryou's head turned to look up at the spirit who had resumed shaking him.

"Bakura?" he blinked his eyes returning to normal, big, brown, and cute, he tried to scurry away from him, and the bloody wall slowly started to clear. What Ryou did next caught Bakura way off guard Ryou flung himself at the spirit in a hug and started to cry his eyes out.

Bakura didn't know what on earth to do this boy had just latched onto him, the same boy he had been tormenting and beating the stuffing out of for the past six months was crying to him he'd heard the little guy crying before and taken pleasure in it but now it just seemed well … saddening. And for the first time in his life Bakura hugged back (A.N: every one now AWWWW!).

Ryou felt the hug and looked up at the normally harsh cold eyes, and squeaked realizing what he had done he pulled away from him curling up with his back facing Bakura expecting a hit but none came all he heard was a sigh and the shutting of a door he looked up, there was no one left in the room, he sighed

'maybe it was just a hallucination' he thought. Ryou lay back down on the bed and fell back into the awaiting arms of sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cazi: yet another good chapter, aibou

Gruzzee: I guess you could say that, hey, how did your Bakura hunt go

Cazi: oh I found him evil grin

Gruzzee: What did you dooo?

Cazi: points

Yami: is in the corner poking Bakura like a little kid pokes a jellyfish that has been washed up on a beach

Gruzzee: oh

Cazi: Bakura say it and I'll make him stop

Bakura: all right, all right I'll say it reading cue card good people who have read this story pleez R & R because Gruzzee likes the out the door

Cazi: looks at cue card hey you weren't supposed to say that last part get back here and say it right!


	3. beat and run

Gruzzee: Yep it's me again man this is starting to get annoying --sigh-- I don't own Yu-gi-oh and if you sue me all you'll get is lint.

Cazi: --comes running in with Bakura tied and gagged-- aw man I was gonna make him do that.

Gruzzee: oh goody you're back, um what did you do to him?

Bakura: MMMMmmmMMmmph!!! (He bound and gagged me what does it look like!!!)

Cazi: --takes gag out-- what was that?

Bakura: untie me!

Cazi: be nice and read her story and I will

Bakura: fine

Gruzzee: -- mega sweatdrop—well while the boys do that lets get on with the story

Beat and run 

Ryou awoke yet again in his small attic he had had the strangest dream last night.

Rain was dipping all over the floor through cracks in the ceiling drenching anything in the room and thunder crackled over head making him squeak. Another bolt crackled through the sky lighting the dim room when he noticed someone in the corner

"D-d-d-dad?" he said crawling forward on his knees, he got close enough to realize this wasn't his father but they seemed so familiar

"B-Bakura!" he squeaked jumping back as the now flesh and blood spirit stepped out of the shadows.

"Shut up kid" he said raising his hand to strike when he realized that he boy was already pressed up against the opposite wall scared out of his mind he brought his hand down and crossed his arms approaching him with a dominant air about him.

"Why did you touch me like that last night?" he questioned. Ryou stayed quiet staring up at the older boy above him.

"Answer me or I will hit you" he said a little louder

"Don't make me come up there you little rat!" his father yelled up the stairs.

Bakura looked over his shoulder at the stairs

'I'll deal with you later for that' he thought

"I was scared" Bakura looked back at Ryou

"Say that again?"

"I-I was scared"

"That isn't a good enough answer!" he hissed

"Tell me the true reason!" he said picking Ryou up and pinning him to the wall by his shoulders

"It's true I was scared you would understand if only you knew what my life is like day after day. You beat me they beat me even my father beats me I can't get away from it and it all started when my mother died!" he said crying. Bakura really didn't have any idea all he did was eves drop on some of Ryou's thoughts and pound the little bug almost daily he had never even come out of the ring until now and he only came out because he wanted to do this face to face. Forget saddening Ryou crying just then made it heart wrenching and he'd been helping it. Bakura dropped the boy and knelt down with him, blushing embarrassed that he was doing this; his raised the boy s chin to look up at him

"Hey you've got a name right?" Ryou's eyes widened and nodded

"Ryou" he said.

"THAT'S IT!" Ryou's father pounded up the stairs fed up with his son. Bakura was caught off guard and Ryou ripped himself out of his grip scurrying to get away, to hide, Bakura watched as Ryou buried himself under the thin mattress in the room and had just enough time to get back into the ring as Ryou's father kicked open the door just about taking it off its hinges.

"I've had it with you now your going to be punished for disobeying" he said kicking the mattress knowing where Ryou was hiding Ryou let out a pain filled gasp his father flipped the mattress over reveling his son. He slung him across the room slamming him against the wall; Ryou had suddenly become blind before the mattress was moved because Bakura was watching through Ryou's eyes so he hadn't known to move

"Now you wait right here don't you dare move or I'll make it even worse for you" his father said leaving. Bakura stopped watching he had a faint idea of what the man was getting course his primitive mind was thinking 'whip' and he wasn't too far off the man came back with a knife a good sharp knife. Ryou saw the shining blade flash in the light from another lightning bolt and tried to get away his father grabbed his wrist twisting him around so that Ryou's back was facing him he took a rope he'd brought with him and tied Ryou's feet and pressed him up harder against the wall he took the knife and slowly ran the cold edge along Ryou's back making a bloody line between Ryou's shoulder blades. Ryou screamed as his back felt like it was on fire, his entire body writhed in pain as he tried to escape the blade; his father brought the blade down again at the base of Ryou's neck he ran the blade down Ryou's spine making a thin line down the middle of his back which almost looked like a really long paper cut, it stung about as bad Ryou saw red as he felt the agony of his back feeling like it had thousand's upon thousands of needles stuck into it. His father leaned back to examine the bloody cross he had created on his son's back he flipped him over Ryou screamed again as his back was rubbed into the floor. He took the knife and ran the flat of it across his son's forehead wetting the blade with his sweat; Ryou stared up with huge eyes pleading for forgiveness, into the cold blue eyes of the man with the knife. He drew wavy lines along his arms stopping midway down his forearms, then quickly slashed five more lines across his stomach causing the fire from his back to come around to his front making it feel like his entire body was on fire as the ropes also dug into his ankles. His father stood up looking down at the bloody crying heap in font of him he kicked Ryou to the side intensifying his cries and with a sickening laugh

"Maybe that'll teach ya to obey me" he said going back down the stairs. Bakura came out of the ring to examine his fallen half, he just about barfed at the sight of all the blood, Ryou was covered in it and what made it worse was the pitiful crying that was coming from him, sure Bakura had done some horrible things even killed sometimes but he'd never tortured anyone like this he'd always killed quickly or dove them insane but never this. Ryou saw Bakura appear out of the corner of his eye and started to cry harder and back away even though his feet were still bound and bloody. That alone almost made Bakura cry himself had he really been that bad to him; he kneeled down next to Ryou

"It's all right I'm not going to hurt ya" he said laying his hand on his back

"Ahhhh" Ryou shut his eyes tight.

"Hurts, it hurts, stop it hurrrts" Ryou moaned cringing.

Bakura grabbed the sheet that had been on Ryou's mattress and shifted Ryou onto it as painlessly as possible he laid Ryou out flat and wrapped the blanket around him as tight as possible without hurting him, to keep him from moving around too much as he removed the ropes around Ryou's ankles, the blood quickly started to seep through the blankets in places. Ryou coughed and hacked as the water chilled him,

'I've gotta get him out of here' he though staring down at the pained look on Ryou's face. He bent down and picked Ryou up sheets and all; Ryou didn't care who had picked it up just so long as it wasn't his dad he tried to lean in closer to get closer to the warmth of Bakura's body. Bakura carefully went down the stairs using the power of the millennium ring for silencing Ryou's ragged breathing and the squeaks of the stairs; he reached the first floor and peered around the corner into the living room Ryou's father was asleep in a chair with a beer bottle in one hand and the TV remote in the other Bakura crept past Ryou's sleeping abuser and out the door into the rain. He slightly remembered one time when he'd been listening in on Ryou he had mentioned something about a friend named Kaiba that he wished he could ask him about using his medical staff or something like that, but he didn't know where that was. Ryou let out a small gasp as Bakura probed through his mind looking for directions it kind of tickled but all the pain he was in drowned that feeling out and made it hurt more. Bakura stopped he had gained the information he had needed and set out at a run towards Kaiba's mansion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gruzzee: ((crying)) I can't believe I just did that to Ryou

Cazi: sorry guy's no fluffiness yet but look on the bright ((looks back))-er side she got Ryou away from that hell of a home.

Gruzzee: Hey where did Bakura go?

Cazi: I tied him to a chair and made him read the latest chapter.

Gruzzee: you didn't.

Cazi: oh really? ((Walks over and opens the closet with Bakura and a laptop))

Bakura: you're a coldhearted witch to do that to my aibou

Gruzzee: I'm Sorry Bakura I'll try to make it better next time pleez R & R.


	4. meet the millionare

Gruzzee: hello 3D world out there it is I Gruzzee and my bird boy here Cazi

Cazi: you're in a good mood again why?

Gruzzee: why Cazi old buddy pal friend what ever do you mean? Bats eyelashes innocently

Cazi: that, that's what I mean your being too nice!

Gruzzee: puts her old face back on fine you really want to know my mothers finally coming down to live with us she finally sold our old house and whenever she's around with just me she raises absolute hell you just look at her funny and she goes nuts. And I'm trying to act nice so she will leave me alone while I'm typing the chapters!

Cazi: gee you don't have to blow up on me I get it start the chapter while I get Bakura we finally made up an agreement if he's nice he won't get whacked and I'll be nice.

Gruzzee: all right I don't own Yu-gi-oh if I did, I'd have moved away from my mother a long time ago, now on with the chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Bakura reached the gates of the Kaiba mansion the bloody bundle of blankets in his hands he threw on his best Ryou impression and clicked the intercom button for them to open the gates for him.

"Waddaya want" it was Seto him self the guy must have slept in.

"It's me Ryou please let me in it's an emergency" he said in a weak voice

"Sure Ryou come on in what's the emergency?" he asked sounding slightly concerned

"Meet me at the door I'll tell you then" Bakura said running through the gates to the house. Seto saw Bakura coming up the drive with the bundle in his arms, as he got closer he started to see the differences until he was standing right in front of him

"Who are you? What have you done with Ryou?" he asked eyeing the sheets in this mans arms.

"Save it Kaiba Ryou needs help I heard from him that you had a private medical staff" he said fiddling with the blanket trying to uncover Ryou.

"Yes I do, but first answer my question" Seto said getting angry

"Fine my name is Bakura, and Ryou is right here" he said finally getting the blankets off of Ryou. Seto almost fainted at the sight of Ryou withering in this, Bakura's, arms; Bakura glared at him.

"Well are you going to just stand there staring or are you going to help him," he barked

"Oh sure come in I'll get a nurse" he said running inside. Bakura stepped in dripping allover the carpet, soon a nurse ran up to him.

"Are you going to take care of him?" Bakura asked her, she started to try o take the boy out of his arms he wouldn't let go until she gave him an answer.

"Sir, we will take good care of him but you must let me look at him" she said trying to calm Bakura. Bakura finally let Ryou go and resolved to explore the mansion for Seto, he found him sitting in the kitchen with a rather large cup of coffee. He looked up when he entered the room

'Ya know everyone says that a smile brightens anyone's mood well whoever said that never met this guy' Bakura thought as Seto smiled slightly at him before squashing it and going back to his mug.

"What happened to Ryou?" he asked without looking up from the newspaper in his hand.

"His father did it" Bakura said simply. Kaiba spit the coffee out "WHO!" he shouted dropping the paper.

"His father bound his feet took a knife an cut him back, shoulders, arms, stomach; if you want me to get detailed I can!" he yelled, it still hurt to think that he had just sat there safe inside the ring while Ryou had been cut up by his own dad.

"Oh" he said seeing Bakura wanted to drop the subject

"Um, who are you anyway?" he asked again

"What? You got memory loss or something I told you my name is Ba-ku-ra" he said his name nice and slow for him.

"I heard that, I mean where did you come from I've known Ryou for years I never met you or even heard of you what are you distant cousin or something?" he asked. Bakura stared at the ceiling like he was mad at it

"That's none of your concern," he said

"It's every bit of my concern you could be a thief for all I know"

"Reverted" Bakura said smiling sadistically. A doctor came in behind him "Mr. Kaiba I've got a report on the child you brought in earlier"

"Well, out with it?" Kaiba said sitting up

"Well sir the boy lost a lot of blood but we have managed to stop the bleeding while we were stitching him up we noticed that the boy had other wounds that had healed improperly and a broken wrist which we set and fixed up in a cast. Also his ankles had been rubbed raw and bleeding by what looks like a rope we also bandaged them, those will need to be changed in another hour we also have him on an IV he was very badly malnourished too. Just give him two of these, after he eats something, when he wakes up and another dose every eight hours." He said handing Kaiba a bottle of painkillers (A.N: I'm not sure if I got that right)

"Can I go see him?" Bakura asked

"Yes just please don't wake him, I advise you have Mr. Kaiba show you where" the doctor said leaving. Bakura turned to Kaiba,

"Well, you heard him show me where my aibou is" (A.N: man Bakura's dense when it comes to terminology) he practically ordered.

"Aibou? Partner?" Kaiba asked

"Partner in what?" looking at Bakura suspiciously, the guy had just said he was a reverted thief, Bakura sighed.

"Fine I guess I must tell you since I'm going to be staying for a while anyway," he sat down and started

"I am Bakura I am 3000 years old and I live in this," he said holding up the ring that was hanging around his neck

"I am Ryou's other half I'm sort of his dark side" Kaiba snorted trying to hold back a laugh

"Please don't give me reason to prove it, we've had such a good relationship so far" he smiled wide enough to show his oversized canines then suddenly dropped it. Kaiba stared at him

"You're serious about this aren't you?" he said trying to keep from busting up laughing

"Serious as the day I was born" he said

"Well if you're this 'almighty spirit' prove it really what's the worst you can do hit me with that 'ring' of yours" he said laughing now; he just seemed to find this so funny. Bakura didn't think so though he took it personally in seconds he was out of his chair with his hand on Kaiba's forehead he sent a quick pulse of energy through his palm to Kaiba and he quickly stopped laughing

"All right, all right, I get it" he said trying to get Bakura's hand off him it seemed to be fused there and wouldn't budge

"You said you wanted me to prove I'm from this ring, that I am the famous tombrobber Bakura, plague to the pharaoh, stealer of souls, and buddy you just crossed the wrong line" he said angrily sending another energy pulse.

/Bakura NO!/ Ryou's voice shouted in the back of his mind catching him off guard long enough for Kaiba to get away, he looked up at the ceiling.

--Ryou? -- He asked dumbly.

/Bakura…hurts/ Ryou said closing off the link but not before Bakura felt a very small wave of pain hit him.

"Kaiba show me where Ryou is!" Bakura ordered again, Kaiba was now keeping a good distance and rubbing his temples Bakura smirked at least he'd succeeded in giving him one bad headache.

"Yeah follow me" after following Kaiba up the staircase and through what seemed like a maze of hallways they reached Ryou's room Kaiba opened the door for Bakura and closed it behind him waiting outside the room was dark but he could see just fine he saw Ryou laid out on a big bed with the IV needle stuck in his arm. He approached him quietly Ryou was bandaged all over he kneeled down next to Ryou who's hand had fallen off the bed and took the hand in his, stroking the smaller hand with his thumb

--Ryou-- he called through their link

/'Kura it hurts it hurts so much/ he sent back weakly

--What hurts Ryou? -- He asked he knew Ryou was still under the effect of anesthetic so he shouldn't be feeling much at all

/my heart hurts… feels like my soul's been shredded, I can't get rid of it/ Bakura knew what Ryou was talking about and returned to the ring to enter Ryou's soul room. When he entered he was immediately hit by feelings of pain, mistrust, and rejection. It was horrible forget just that one bloody spot like last lime the entire room looked like there had been a bloody massacre in there; the toys that were once there had disappeared there was a tall four-poster bed in the middle of the room Ryou's soul was sitting in the middle of it with his knees pulled up to his chest. Bakura took one step towards him and Ryou looked up he saw Bakura and hid his face in his knees and chains started to shoot out of the walls soon making an impenetrable maze of chains strung all over the room.

"Ryou let me help, I don't want to hurt you anymore" Bakura pleaded trying to get Ryou to open up to him he knew he'd been horrible to him but he wanted to change.

"You lie" he heard him mumble as he tried to break through the maze

"Why would I lie?" Bakura asked trying to use a bit of psychology

"Every one lies, just like she lied" he mumbled

"You lie" Bakura repeated to Ryou

"Why do you say I lie?" he said looking up slightly

"Because you ask for help and when it comes you push it away"

"You're wrong"

"If I'm wrong then why are you keeping me away?"

"You aren't here to help you're just here to cause more pain"

"Ryou trust me I want to help you," he said trying to get through again. The chains slackened enough for Bakura to get through, though they stayed just in case Bakura tried to do something to Ryou. Bakura reached the bed and sat down next to Ryou his eyes softened at the sight of the boy curled up in the middle of the bed he put his arm around the poor boy and he tensed up Bakura could even see it physically. He got the rest of the way on the bed so he was sitting next to him

"Ryou trust me" he coaxed trying to get the boy to open up to him

"Why does every thing happen to me?" Ryou said more to himself he'd asked himself this question so many times and he could never give an answer

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked back to the dazed Ryou

"My mother died after she promised she wouldn't she broke her promise, my father drinks and doesn't take care of me he broke his promise too, he said that he'd take care of our family, and then you and every bully at school think its funny to break at least one or more bones in my body and every day is the same I wake up get beat my father go to school get beat up by bullies go home get beat once again by my father and then go to bed…"

"...Where I would hit you" Bakura finished for him Ryou nodded

"I'm so sorry Ryou I didn't realize what I was doing" he said wrapping both arms around him holding onto him like he was going to disappear he expected Ryou to push him away, but instead he felt two arms wrap around his neck.

"I forgive," he said to Bakura he said cuddling into him

"Just don't break me again" he said relaxing, the chains that had been all over the room finally disappeared and it started to clear as Ryou fell asleep against Bakura. Bakura laid him back down and covered him up

"Sleep well and heal quickly," he said then he leaned down kissed Ryou lightly (A.N: I let you guys imagine where) and left. He came back out of the ring scaring Kaiba half to death; Kaiba had been changing the bandages on Ryou's ankles when Bakura had come out of the ring behind him.

"Don't do that!" he hissed trying not to wake Ryou

"I do what I want, what are you doing?" he said looking over Kaiba's shoulder

"I'm changing his bandages where did you go you could have at least told me I could come in; I'd have liked to see my friend too"

"I was helping him," he said

"How? You weren't even here?"

"A person can be hurt in more ways than just physically I was just consoling Ryou's soul," he said simply.

/I feel better/ he heard Ryou say in the back of his mind "and he says he's feeling better

/just make him stop messing with my feet/ Ryou added

"And he'd like you to stop messing with his feet" he said relaying the message for Ryou.

"Well tell him I'll be done in a second" Kaiba said irritated that Bakura was giving him orders. Bakura took a seat at the side of the bed and resumed watching Kaiba, which slightly unnerved him since those almost red eyes just tracked him all over the room and the guy never seemed to move his head.

"What is it with you? You're like a statue that breathes," he finally said standing over him

"I am no statue I'm just thinking"

"Of what might I ask?"

"Of a way to get back at you" he said smiling evilly

"You know you could be a nice guy and actually smile right but I think your face would break if you did," he said

"Kaiba be glad you're Ryou's friend or you would be a black mark on the far wall" he said. And so the next hour was spent throwing insults back and forth at one another until Ryou moaned his eyes finally opening.

"'Kura… What's going on?" he said looking at his hand where the IV had been stuck.

"Ryou you're awake!" he said trying to keep himself from throwing himself on the boy

"I had the weirdest dream," he said smiling weakly at Bakura Ryou's eyes suddenly shot open and he sat up quickly

"Where am I!?" he said confused he looked around the big bedroom before falling back onto the bed curling up and holding his stomach his eyes shut in pain. Bakura immediately jumped into a mother hen-like attitude,

"Bakura it hurts again!" he said feeling like he was going to throw up,

"Ryou, relax it won't hurt as much if you'd just relax" he said calmingly rubbing Ryou's back. Ryou took in a long breath trying to get his body to calm down after the sudden act of sitting up Bakura looked to Kaiba for help

"Well help him I know you have something that can"

"Yes I do but he has to eat something before he takes it, he's just got to endure the pain for now." Ryou lay there trying to take in deep breaths while Bakura whispered calming words in his ear until he finally fell back to sleep, he felt Kaiba come up behind him and look over his shoulder at Ryou

"You know you can be a really nice guy if you wanted to." He said smiling at him

"Oh shut up and just get me something for him to eat" he growled, still watching over Ryou.

/Thank you Bakura/ he heard Ryou say at the back of his mind

--Your welcome my little hikari-- he replied truly smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gruzzee: yet another long chapter, something tells me that Bakura doesn't like Kaiba too much ne?

Cazi: ((sarcasm)) ya think?

Bakura: what are you talking about me and Kaiba are good friends are we you old egotistical maniac. ((Slaps Kaiba on the back))

Kaiba: ((how did I get here?)) sure you old Egyptian nutcase ((says it through his teeth))

Gruzzee: yeeeah they get along real good, like peanut butter and hair gel

Cazi: oh well I've got to go help my aibou keep Bakura and Kaiba from killing each other now all you people out there in 3D world R & R and come back for more oh and there's a note here from her too:

Dear viewers,

I will still be working on this story I just won't be updating as much due to the problem mentioned at the start of the chapter.

Thank you.


	5. dreaming in pain

Warning : very mild rape in this chapter and hints of shonen-ai

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou lay in the bed panting he was really awake now; Bakura was watching over him like a guard dog waiting to attack the next person to get too close to its master.

"'Kura," he said weakly gaining the guardians attention Bakura finally tore his eyes away from the door to look down at his hikari his gaze softening

"Is that you?" he asked reaching out to feel the side of Bakura's face and pulled gently on one of his spikes of hair.

"Yeah its me, I'm here to guide and protect you," (1) he said plucking Ryou's hand off of his hair and enclosing it between his spidery thin hands.

"Guide me? where am I?" he said gasping as he tried to roll over and onto his back it hurt to lay either way because when he moved his wounds would reopen a little, he hissed as he managed the would be simple task.

"You are lying in bed in Kaiba's mansion trying to heal," Bakura replied letting go of his hand as the boy moved around.

"'Kura?" Ryou said again

"Yes?"

"Protect me," he said reaching out for Bakura. Bakura seemed confused at first but reached out and gently as he could put his arms around Ryou and eased him up into a sitting position. Ryou buried his face in Bakura's shoulder all of the tense muscles on his back and stomach relaxed he actually felt safe for once in his miserable life his heart froze when he heard Bakura growl audibly, maybe it was all just a dream and Bakura was standing over his sleeping body with his shoe pressed against his chest. Bakura felt it and soothed him as best he could with Kaiba watching; that was the reason he had growled, Kaiba had come through the door and seen the two he was smirking at him.

"Sh, its just Kaiba," Bakura whispered to Ryou who pulled away and turned slightly to see him,

"I told you, you could be a nice guy if you wanted to," Kaiba said approaching the two with tray of food for Ryou he simply handed it all to Bakura and sat Bakura glaring at him

"Are you just going to sit and stare at me or are you going to feed Ryou?" He said gesturing to the poor boy that was now looking between the two, surprised yet confused completely. Seto came around the other side of the bed across from Bakura and started checking over the rest of Ryou bandages to see if they needed changing.

"Well Rou are you feeling better, or do you need some painkillers?" He asked reaching into his pocket and bringing out a small bottle of pills.

"Not really I just ache all over," Ryou said as Bakura handed him a bowl of soup; he looked back to Bakura who was staring back at him

"I'm just a little hungry" he said looking down at his soup.

"Seto, would you please leave for a second?" Ryou asked ducking is head slightly expecting to be hit for asking,

"Sure Ryou," he said smiling slightly and standing, leaving the painkillers there just in case. Ryou just stared at the soup in front of him for a bit,

"I thought you said you were hungry," Bakura said trying to sound gentle.

"I am but I feel like I'm just going to be sick if I eat anything," Ryou replied at the back of his mind he felt a tingling emotion coming from Ryou like he was queasy about something and he reached over and took the bowl away from him.

"it's okay you don't have to eat it if you don't want to but if you want any of the painkillers you must eat something," Bakura said Ryou slowly laid back down on the bed and rolled onto his side facing away from Bakura he let out a piteous moan as a chill ran down his spine. Bakura just patted his back gently and Ryou heaved out a large sigh,

"I don't want to hurt anymore," he said even though Bakura couldn't see his eyes he knew they were filled with sadness.

"I know Ryou not many people do," He said; he should know back in Egypt he had had a less than pleasant relationship with the high priest's whip more than a few times. That was back in Egypt, though, where if you stole something you might as well have been cutting your own hand off, but the times were different now Ryou was a very fragile boy and he was slowly realizing that. Bakura sat there stroking Ryou's hair and shoulder until he heard a small whimper come from him,

"'Kura!" Ryou said quietly, yet sounding urgent.

"Ryou? What is it?" Bakura asked, sensing something was wrong with his little hikari.

"I really don't feel too good now!" he said trying to get out of the bed and hobble towards the bathroom; all he managed to do though, with his injuries, was have his ankles collapse under him bringing him to his knees holding his stomach. Bakura rushed around the other side of the bed and picked him up carrying him the rest of the way to the bathroom where Ryou immediately collapsed over the toilet and threw up whatever was in his stomach; Bakura, who had seen worse than this back in ancient Egypt, could only kneel next to him hold his hair back and try to soothingly rub his back. When Ryou was done he leaned into Bakura, exhausted, allowing the older to clean him up and carry him back to bed almost completely asleep and crying silently. Bakura tenderly brushed the young one's tears away with his thumb as he felt the boy's head with his hand; Ryou had what felt like a slight fever.

"Its going to be okay Ryou you probably just got a small cold from the cold rain on the way here," Bakura said, stroking the side off Ryou's face gently with his long fingers,

"What am I going to do?" Ryou said weakly.

"My dad will kill me if I go home now." he sniffed,

"I won't let you you're not going back to that hell!" Bakura said taking Ryou's hand again, since it was the only part on the boy that hadn't been cut or bandaged, he felt a severe need to protect his hikari and he was going to fulfill that need.

"'Kura?" Ryou croaked bringing Bakura out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Would you please just hold me?" Ryou said blushing slightly

"of course my hikari, you don't have to ask," Bakura said smiling and helping Ryou to slowly sit up, Bakura sat on the edge of the bed halfway behind him and just let Ryou lay back against his thin yet muscular body. Ryou let out a comfortable sigh as he relaxed, feeling the ancient spirit's chest move up and down slowly as he breathed, and heard his heartbeat, low and steady; just a day ago he would have questioned whether the creature known as Bakura even had a heart. Bakura bent his head and kissed the top of his little hikari's head as he gently draped his arms across his lap and slowly rocked him.

Ryou sighed, right now, in Bakura's arms, it felt good, it felt so right to him; his cuts didn't hurt, his stomach was fine, all was right again with the world, no dad, no yelling. And with that grateful though he allowed his eyes to close and fall asleep.

Bakura sat there not daring to move much more, Ryou had finally fallen back to sleep and he wasn't about to wake his little light from the much earned rest he deserved

'My little hikari I want to protect you from everything that could possibly harm you I love you to much to allow…' Bakura stopped in mid though

'_Love_? Did I just say _love_?' he thought going wide eyed

'No it can't be it's absurd I can't fall in _love_ with my host!' he thought staring down at the sleeping face of the boy in his arms

'But he is really cute' whispered a little voice in his head

'Yes, I mean, no!' Bakura thought back drumming up a mental argument with himself

'You want to just take him and f-'

'NO!' Bakura roared back at the evil little voice, wondering why he was arguing with himself in the first place he was startled out of his thoughts when Ryou moaned and started to writhe against him.

"No dad, please stop, no, no, onegai, NO! No! Stop! You're hurting me, no!!!" He started screaming and writhing seemingly not aware of the wounds he was reopening as he moved struggling into him pushing his head into Bakura's stomach as he screamed. Bakura closed his eyes and decided to take a look at what his hikari was dreaming about that was scaring him so bad.

_Ryou's dream through Bakura's eyes_

_When Bakura opened his eyes he was looking at a scene that totally turned his stomach he had to resist throwing up then and there; Ryou was lying on a bed covered in blood his wrists were tied together and held above his head with rope his father straddling his waist as Ryou screamed pleading for him to stop as his own father slammed into him _

"_You are going to learn to do as you are told. You. Stupid. Little. Fag.(2)" He said the last few words every time he slammed into him; he released and landed on top of him almost crushing his son as he drew a pocket knife and slid out of him. _

"_You are my little whore now," he said turning his bloody son over, twisting his wrists painfully eliciting a raw throated scream from him, and kneeling between his legs he took the knife and carved four gruesome letters on his thigh M-I-N-E he stood and left his whimpering son on the bed to bleed._

_End dream _

Bakura quickly withdrew himself from the horrible nightmare reopening his eyes to the sight of poor Ryou whimpering into Bakura's stomach with his fingers curled tightly into his shirt. Before the boy awoke, he uncovered him from the knees up and looked to see whether that dream had been a memory or not, Bakura looked closely and yes there on his hikari's leg was that same word 'mine' now only scars on his leg. Bakura touched one of them gently tracing the letters he watched as Ryou's leg muscles trembled and tensed as his legs bent trying to push closer to Bakura.

"Ryou," he said just barely shifting enough to wake the poor boy; Ryou's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up only to cause himself extreme pain as he managed to move almost all his reopened and bleeding wounds he let out a shrill cry and fell back into his original place with his head on Bakura's lap

"No," he muttered curling up on himself. Bakura held Ryou carefully as he watched a pinkish tinge start to bleed into Ryou's bandages Ryou's breathing had gone up.

/Ryou it's all right I'm right here it was just a dream, / he sent through the link along with all types of comfort.

/Bakura he's done it, he's done it again, / Ryou sent back franticly.

/Done what little one?/ he wanted Ryou to tell him, 'get it of his chest' in a sense, there was silence over the link for a while as Bakura stroked Ryou's back; noticing that he was thin enough to see his ribs and backbone slightly.

/Th-th-the, erm, 'dirty deed'/ Ryou sent stuttering and sending a wave of embarrassment.

Okay, now, Bakura is a spirit three-thousand years old, he had yet to hear the different terms for sex or rape, back where he came from sex was sex and rape was rape.

/'Dirty deed'? / He questioned, more silence, he was starting wonder whether Ryou was scared or embarrassed,

/He-he, he r-r-raped me, / he finally cried through the link. Bakura pulled Ryou close to him as he started to cry,

"Its okay now Ryou it wasn't real he hasn't defiled you again you just reopened your wounds little hikari," he said softly, trying to sooth him.

/Ryou I never knew-/

/you wouldn't, it happened before you got me,/ he said his hands finding their way to Bakura's shoulders he pulled himself up slightly curling his legs up next to him as he hissed in pain, he leaned against Bakura's chest; Bakura just put his arms around him and soothingly stroked his back.

"Sh, I've got you now, you're going to be all right, he won't ever do it again, sh," he whispered as Ryou sniffed and hiccupped.

"Thank you Bakura," he finally said against his chest; his eyelids slowly drooping from the exhaustion his pain brought.

/tired, so tired. / He whispered through the link.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" he asked looking down slightly,

/too scared, / he said snuggling down on him.

"I'll be right here to protect you; I'll even sleep here with you when you fall asleep," Bakura whispered as he slowly leaned back with his hikari until they were both lying down.

Bakura just lay there, with Ryou's head on his chest, stroking Ryou's soft hair until his breathing evened out and he let out a low sigh; he had finally allowed himself to fall asleep to Bakura's heartbeat. The old spirit smiled, for once, without his psychotic flare,

'Ryou, for one whose name means dragon you effect me like a kitten, soft and lovable, and are as fragile as one too,' he thought as he slipped back into the millennium ring, replacing his body, to which Ryou clung, with a rich purple body pillow of his own (3); and he watched over his little tenshi from his place in the ring.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) This line is a line he said to Yami in duelist kingdom I love that line so I decide to put it in here with a twist

(2) Yes, I will explain this in the next chapter

(3) I doubt any of you care, but this is oftentimes how I get to sleep its very effective too.

Gruzzee: yep there's chapter 5 to me forever to do I've had a block on most of my stories because of stupid school work and I think those are all the notes

Cazi: my poor over-stressed over-worked aibou would also appreciate it if she wasn't threatened to bring on a new chapter coughpharaohs-slave coughso please be patient with her she's trying to keep up on all her fanfics including Knight in Shining Leather which was postponed because she is dedicated enough to her readers here to try to make you all happy. So neeeeeeea! sticks out his tongue and flies off

Bakura: yeah you tell em' want me to go get the pitchforks just in case?

Gruzzee: thank you Cazi, Bakura that definitely won't be necessary and readers out there R&R and come back for more


	6. Bakura's confession

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou awoke the next morning aching all over he remembered the night before, scaring himself, he held tighter to what he thought was Bakura's body when he looked down and saw he was only holding a pillow his eyes widened

/'Kura! / He cried into the link not knowing where the older spirit was. Bakura immediately appeared next to him looking slightly sleepy but carrying a large dagger. Ryou saw the dagger and his eyes widened even more; maybe it had all just been a dream, if that was true Bakura was probably about to kill him for waking him up.

He squeaked and sat up completely ignoring his cuts which by now had been torn open so many times he possibly would gain worse scars from them; Bakura looked down at him who eeped and scrambled backwards, away from what he thought was an angry Bakura unfortunately he fell off the bed landing on the floor with shriek of pain Bakura set his knife down on the bedside table and rushed to the other side of the bed. Ryou had curled himself into a ball with his hands over his head, crying, he had curled himself into the corner that the bed and the side table made

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, I won't wake you up again but don't kill me!" he sobbed casting himself whimpering at Bakura's feet; making the pain he felt known with a loud whimper, since he knew Bakura liked it. Bakura knelt down looking sadly at his poor hikari

'he thinks it was a dream,' Bakura thought looking back over the bed at his forgotten dagger he always slept with it under his pillow a habit that he had carried with him for thousands of years even though he had no unexpected visitors to his ring. He gently put his hand under Ryou's chin said person cringing as he thought of what Bakura could do he could simply snap his neck or strangle him; Bakura lifted Ryou's head with his finger tips barely brushing Ryou's skin. His hikari was trying to keep his throat away from his hand and was unintentionally sitting up on his knees.

"Open your eyes little one," he said once he had finally lead Ryou up till he was face to face with him literally, he leaned down till his forehead was touching Ryou's. The younger opened his eyes, slowly, they rotated to focus in on Bakura's dark brown eyes he recoiled slightly but Bakura caught him lightly picking him up

"B-Bakura?" he said surprised at his yami's affection

"It's okay your safe with me," he whispered in his ear setting him back on the bed Ryou looked back at the dagger Bakura had set down, it disappeared before his eyes and he felt a weight next to him and looked back to see Bakura sitting next to him

"You okay?" he said forgetting about himself, the bleeding wreck that he was.

"Yes, I'm fine," Bakura replied putting an arm around Ryou

'well here goes nothing take a dive and hope you don't hit a rock,' Bakura thought and he leaned down and placed a kiss right on the lips Ryou's eye's widened at the contact but he leaned into it slightly quickly pulling back before he could sink into it. Ryou turned away from Bakura who could see his hikari's neck and ears starting to turn pink

/no, I can't,/ Bakura heard quietly over the link a private though gone loose

"What's wrong Ryou?" he asked slightly confused

"I can't do it again I can't stand to go through it again," Ryou said turning around tears pricking at his eyes

"Go through what little one?" Bakura asked wrapping his arms around Ryou

"I'll allow you to see why; it happened a year ago, please don't make me talk about it," he said his voice cracking Bakura was confused but closed his eyes anyway touching Ryou's forehead.

It was a different matter when it came to seeing a person's thoughts while they were awake while you are asleep the mind is as open as a book, reviewing the things it's seen through out the day when the mind is awake it's constantly writing things down in that mental book and it makes it harder to look back at earlier pages.

Bakura focused in on the thought that Ryou pried out of the tattered book of his mind if it had really looked like a page he would have guessed that it would look brand new at the top and blood splattered at the bottom.

_Ryou's memory (again through Bakura's eyes)_

Bakura looked on at a couple sitting at the edge of a pond at the park; one was an older boy that looked to be around the age of sixteen the other was a slightly younger less battered looking version of his Ryou the two were sitting there locked at the lips they looked like they were in love their hands were entwined and both were kissing passionately they broke for air Ryou's face was pink, blushing even though the sunset's colors covered it well.

"I love you," they both said at the same time both smiling as Ryou placed a small kiss on the older boy's lips before backing away slightly again and cuddling up to him

"I never thought I'd meet someone who cared about me," he said

"Ry-Ry you know I will always be there for you," the older said "that is why I am going to do this-" he said getting off the bench they were sitting on and kneeling in front of Ryou he fumbled with something in his pocket and producing a small ring

"Will you, Ryou, take this ring as a proposal of marriage?" Ryou's eyes widened considerably before he said his answer

"Yes! Oh yes! I accept Hiroshi!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand what's wrong?" Bakura said his eye's still closed keeping the link strong

"Keep going," Ryou replied his breathing was up slightly

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou was standing in the middle of the sidewalk it was sunset again and he had a bloody lip, this time Hiroshi was standing over him holding his wrist

"I can't believe it you cost me my popularity you little twerp," he yanked the ring off Ryou's finger with enough force to probably dislocate his finger Ryou let out a cry of pain as Hiroshi shoved Ryou away the smaller stumbling back and falling catching himself with his hands but scraping up his palms in the process.

"H-Hiroshi I thought you loved me," he cried weakly.

"Pft, not at the cost of my reputation I don't," he said turning and walking off "I can't believe I was stupid enough to ask you to marry me!"

"Hiroshi! Hiroshi, no, please come back!!" Ryou cried after him cradling his hand gently. After that Ryou started to walk home and everything went dark; Bakura opened his eyes.

_End memories _

Ryou had tears running down his face

"Oh Ryou," Bakura said putting his arms around him and embracing him.

"It hurt 'Kura," he said his breathing going down

"I thought I found someone who loved me but they ended up breaking my heart and when I got home was when my dad r-raped me," he said stumbling over the one word,

"He knew I was about to be married because I had actually fought against him to keep my ring," he said his voice cracking as he held back tears

"That's why he did it then? Because that 'Hiroshi' turned you away!" he said slightly angered; Ryou should have been able to seek comfort in his father not a beating for a broken heart.

"Ryou, its all right I would never think of doing that to you; I have no reputation to lose and only your love to gain," Bakura said trying to sound at least a little romantic

"You won't?" Ryou said looking up at him through teary eyes

"Iie aishiteru," Bakura whispered to him using Ryou's language to seal it as he kissed him just below the ear, a very sensitive spot.

"Thank you Bakura please don't break my heart again," he said as he kissed him on the lips this time sinking into it. Bakura felt that Ryou wanted to take it a little deeper and lightly brushed Ryou's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue and he opened his mouth slightly in response

/'Kura, this feels good,/ he said into the link as Bakura's tongue explored his mouth. They broke for air soon, though, Bakura licking his lips, savoring the flavor he got from Ryou, who tasted like honey to him. Ryou leaned up again and gave Bakura another sweet kiss before backing away Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou who rested his head on his shoulder. Bakura noticed something, his hikari's bandages were now soaked and needed changing, he crooked a smile as he though about being able to help him heal better with his own remedy, he just needed some things from the kitchen.

"Ryou?" he asked wondering if the little one had fallen asleep

"Hmm," was Ryou's only response.

"I need to change your bandages, can you stand to wait for me while I get the things for you?" he asked gently removing the small hikari from his shoulder Ryou nodded slightly as Bakura laid him down propping him up with pillows and covering him to the stomach with the sheets making him a comfy as possible. He left not wishing to leave Ryou's side, but finding it necessary, he hurried off to the kitchen.

He found it and much to his dislike Kaiba was there too; he looked up from the morning paper at him grunting slightly to show he was aware he was there. Bakura set out raiding the kitchen looking for the items he needed a couple of familiar things, a certain fruit, some vegetables, and oils before he set out back upstairs with the armload of things; everything else he would need would be in the bathroom.

Bakura got back to Ryou's bedroom Ryou looking curiously at him as he entered and set his things down on the floor next to the bed and darted to the bathroom for bandages and some lotion. Bakura returned and sat down on the floor starting to prepare his odd concoction for his hikari the final product ended up looking like a very lotion-like substance that look quite like guacamole which he mixed together with the anti-bacterial. He set it down and stood up next to the bed Ryou watched him the entire time wondering what on earth he was planning on doing with the stuff;

"Well Ryou are you ready for me to change your bandages?" he asked kindly Ryou looked up and nodded to him

"okay then I will have to move you off the bed," he said as he gently scooped Ryou up in his arms he put down a couple pillows down for his comfort and he carefully started to unwrap the bandages that almost covered his torso. Bakura gave Ryou a sad look as he saw the state of his wounds they looked like they had tried to heal but Ryou kept moving so they kept reopening Bakura left the smaller laying stomach down to get a sponge and water it seemed his hikari was hurt worse than he thought.

"Ryou; are you feeling okay? Does this hurt at all?" Bakura asked him sitting next to him on the floor and dabbing at his back

"iie 'Kura it feels good," he purred out it really did feel good Bakura was being as gentle at a lion handling a cub.

"well I'm very sorry for spoiling the good feeling but this is going to start to sting a bit," he said dipping two fingers into the green lotion he'd made earlier he started to run them up and down Ryou's back a noticing the poor boy's muscles tensing up as he ran them up and down and across the two long cuts on his back getting a thin layer of the stuff on him

"'Kura it stings," he said hissing slightly

"I'm sorry my hikari but it helps to heal faster and numb the pain," he said finishing his back he slowly brought Ryou up onto his knees and repeated the process with his stomach before wrapping a clean bandage around him covering the green stuff and pressing it deeper into the cuts making Ryou hiss loudly.

"When will it stop stinging?" he whispered

"just give it a second and it'll start to feel numb," Bakura replied very carefully starting to unwrap the more sensitive cuts on his arms thankfully these ones hadn't been moved too much so they were on their way to healing. Bakura spread a little of the lotion there not much though and rewrapped his arms and Bakura heard a sigh

"Let me guess it finally stopped stinging?" Bakura said gently kissing him below the ear

"H-hai," Ryou said leaning back into the older spirit

"Thank you Bakura, what was that stuff?" he asked curiously. Bakura smiled and chuckled a little at his hikari's curiosity

"Something I used to mix up and put on way back when the high priest would whip me," he said

"It makes the scars less visible," he said putting his arms around his waist. Ryou relaxed even further into Bakura when he started to emit a purring-like noise

"Bakura you really do love me don't you?" he asked his eyes closed comfortable as Bakura held him

"With every fiber of my being," he replied using that ages old way of saying how much he loved him. Ryou simply smiled turning his head slightly to kiss Bakura on the cheek

"I love you too 'Kura," he whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iie aishiteru No, I love you

Hai Yes

Gruzzee: awwww I must admit that was cute they both now they love each other and Bakura helped Ryou out with his cuts.

Cazi: you finally went easy on him now where's that lemon? ((evil little grin))

Gruzzee: not now! Ryou's still hurt you knuckle head ((wops Cazi)) and readers please R&R


End file.
